Snowing day
by Aphrean
Summary: Un petit OS ReinaxHiroto. Noms francophones. Pas de vrai résumé sinon ce serait du spoil complet u.u Bonne lecture ! :)


_Coucou !_  
_De retour avec un petit OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelques mois mais que j'ai revu il y a peu._  
_Les noms sont francophones sauf pour les personnages de l'Aliea Gakuen._  
_Enjoy._

* * *

« -Allez Reina, debout sinon j'envoie du renfort pour te sortir de ce lit ! »

Ça, c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies et ma grande sœur. Lina Schiller. Je la considère comme ma grande sœur, mais elle ne l'est pas officiellement. En temps normal, je l'adore, mais je dois bien admettre que là, parce qu'elle me réveille à six heure du matin, pour aller en cours, sérieusement, elle est pas cool.  
Je soupire bien fort pour exprimer mon désaccord.

« -Je sais que ça t'énerve, dit-elle sur un ton tout à fait joyeux. Mais il faut y aller, t'as pas encore dix-huit ans, donc obéis ou je t'enferme avec Torch, Neppten et Heat juste après l'entraînement.  
-Okay, je me lève ! criai-je en me relevant vivement. »

Ces trois-là, au premier abords, ils ont l'air un peu hautain, certes. Mais quand on les connaît bien, c'est juste des beaux enfoirés.  
De un, si je reste avec eux dans une pièce, je vais exploser à cause de leur idioties additionnées.  
De deux, quand ils sortent de l'entraînement, ils suent comme des porcs. Parce que les entraînements à Prominence, c'est le parcours du combattant. Mais aussi parce que leurs ballons enflammés qui volent à travers la salle, ça donne chaud.  
Donc être enfermée avec ces trois ahuris, hors de question.  
Heureusement que Fox a un tant soit peu de bon sens... quand il est seul.  
J'entends les pas de ma grande sœur s'éloigner. Je soupire à nouveau en me jetant en arrière dans mon lit, et fixe le plafond quelques secondes.  
Ma sœur à une l'ingénieuse idée, ironiquement parlant, de nous inscrire au lycée de la ville d'Inazuma. Nous ? Les enfants du Sun Garden. Oui oui, la fameuse Aliea Gakuen.  
Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de départ, j'ai envie de rencontrer mes anciens adversaires. Mais j'ai la terrible peur qu'ils se moquent de nous. De moi spécialement, suite à la réaction que j'ai eue juste après le match contre Raimon. Mais la rage m'avait envahie. OK je sais, c'est pas une excuse.  
Donc, comme je disais, je vais rencontrer mes anciens adversaires, les joueurs de Raimon. Car dans la ville d'Inazuma, il n'y a qu'un seul lycée, évidemment. Et après la fin de l'Aliea Academy, Lina nous a inscrit à ce lycée dont je ne sais même pas le nom. Faudra que je demande tiens, ça pourrait servir à l'avenir.

« -Reina, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard ! cria la voix d'One-san, d'en bas. Ou je te jure que tu vas la passer avec eux cette journée. »

Je soupire une dernière fois avant de me lever pour de bon.  
Je m'en fous carrément d'être en retard. Mais bon, ces fichues menaces me font vraiment flipper.  
J'attrape mon uniforme et m'enferme dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre.

Quand je passe le pas de la porte, l'odeur de crêpes bien chaudes arrive jusqu'à moi. Des crêeeepes ! J'arrive petites crêpes !  
Je descends rapidement et m'assois à table. Les autres sont déjà là et ils me saluent. Xavier me fait un immense sourire.  
Il me sourit là. Il me sourit ! Il me SOURIT ! ...Du calme Reina. Ou tu vas te mettre la honte toute seule. Non, tu ne te mets pas la honte Reina. Tu deviens juste aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ses cheveux... ils sont parfaits. J'ai envie de les toucher.  
Non Reina ! Retiens-toi. Concentre-toi sur autre chose que ses cheveux. Son visage, son sourire, ses yeux... Ses yeux ! Ils me rendent complètement dingue !  
Arrête Reina, concentre-toi sérieusement sur autre chose, ou tu vas vraiment perdre la raison. Concentre-toi sur... ton verre de jus de fruit, voilà.  
Oui, j'aime Xavier Foster. On a grandi ensemble. Je devrais peut-être le considérer comme un frère, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis éperdument amoureuse de lui.

« -Connard !  
-Tarlouze ! »

Oh, les deux abrutis se battent. Encore. C'est pour quoi cette fois ?

« -Limace !  
-Grosse moule ! »

Les deux abrutis, c'est Bryce Withingale et Claude Beacons. Fox et Torch si vous préférez. Quand ils ne s'engueulent pas, ils sont sympa, ils s'entendent même super bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants quand ils s'y mettent.

« -Verrue ! Crie Claude.  
-Boule de pus ! Réplique Bryce. »

Ça va, à la longue on s'y fait.

« -Tête de gland !  
-Face d'Ananas ! »

Ou pas.

« -Herpès !  
-Virus ! »

Je soupire. Pour la quatrième fois de la journée.  
Je croise le regard amusé d'Xavier, qui me fait esquisser un sourire.

« -Bol de vomis !  
-Merde de pigeon ! »

Pas du tout romantique ces deux singes. Ils ont appris leur cours de biologie avant de venir ? Pour une fois qu'ils apprennent leurs cours, on va rien dire.  
C'est mignon tout ça. Surtout que ça fait une alternance des cris entre la table de Prominence et celle des Diamond Dust.

« -Mycose !  
-Myiase !  
-Oh s'il vous plaît, on est à table ! hurla soudainement Mercury. »

Merci Mercury. Je t'idolâtre désormais.  
Elle aussi, c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Quand elle a rejoint Epsilon et moi Gaïa, on a été assez déçues mais bon, il fallait obéir à notre père.  
Puis vient le temps d'y aller. Youpiiii...  
Je sors de la maison. Ouh là, il fait froid ! Je sais, on est en décembre, c'est normal mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir attrapé mon foulard et mes gants quand Lina a ouvert la porte. Les deux seuls crétins à ne pas avoir froid sont Fox et Torch. Fox, parce que le froid, c'est son élément et donc il se réjouit de voir qu'il y a gelé cette nuit. En plus, on va galérer à ouvrir le portail. Zut. L'autre boulet, Torch, n'a pas froid parce que son feu intérieur qui réchauffe son corps est aussi fort qu'un brasier, si j'ai bien compris. Je vais pas le critiquer, pour une fois qu'il fait une jolie phrase, dont la base va plus loin que « Sujet + verbe + complément ». Et cette fois-ci, Neppten et Heat ne disent rien, se contentant de rester à l'arrière. Ça va être calme. Sûrement qu'il fait trop froid pour eux.  
Je remarque qu'un joli rideau de neige a recouvert le sol cette nuit, de seulement un ou deux centimètres, mais c'était suffisant pour que cela soit plutôt beau.  
Bref, tandis que les deux imbéciles heureux courent devant comme des gosses, le reste des pensionnaires du Sun Garden et moi marchons tranquillement vers le lycée d'Inazuma.  
Au collège, dans le bureau du principal, nous sommes tous debout devant son bureau, tandis qu'il nous énonce nos classes. Je prie de tout mon cœur pour être avec Mercury, même si j'ai un certain pressentiment.

« -Seconde A, Foster Xavier, Yagami Reina, Withingale Bryce, Beacons Claude, Netsuha Natsuhiko, Shigeto Atsushi. Voici vos emplois du temps, un plan du lycée, et les noms de vos professeurs. Vous avez cours dans quinze minutes, Littérature, salle cent trois du bâtiment L. C'est le bâtiment juste à côté. Suivants, seconde B : Sumeragi Mercury, Rhionne Yuki… »

Quoi ? Moi séparée de Mercury ? Avec un zoo ambulant ? Le monde serait-il contre moi ?  
J'adresse un dernier regard à Mercury avant d'être emmenée par Xavier, et les autres singes. Être avec Xene ne me dérange pas du tout, loin de là. Je suis même assez heureuse rien que de penser à cette idée. Mais être avec les deux zigotos de service, qui passent leur temps à se battre, ne me réjouit pas vraiment, et les deux autres qui vont rajouter une couche. Certes, ils sont sympa et pour l'instant, plutôt calmes, mais je la sens mal cette histoire.  
Mais bon, il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Je suis avec mon capitaine !  
Nous traversons la cours, et devinez qui nous voyons une trentaine de mètre derrière nous, et qui nous appelle en hurlant comme un putois ? Mark Evans, et son équipe. Je n'ai rien contre lui. Juste qu'il va bien discuter longuement avec Xavier et je vais taper une crise, parce que j'aimerais discuter de choses un peu plus importantes que le foot, même si c'est ma grande passion.  
Et devinez qui sont les cinq touristes qui crient encore plus fort pour saluer Mark et compagnie ? Je suis entourée de fous.

« -C'est donc vous les nouveaux, fait Jude Sharp.  
-Vous êtes tous les six en seconde A ? demande Silvia Woods.  
-Eh bien..., commençai-je.  
-Oui, on a pris la spécialisation sport ! s'empresse de répondre Claude.  
-Et on a rejoint l'équipe de foot, enchaîne Bryce.  
-On va vous montrer la vraie force de Prominence, si ça vous intéresse, lance Neppten en lançant un sourire de défit à Mark qui y répondit par un sourire tout excité. »

Je leur jette un regard noir. Quand c'est pour emmerder le monde, bizarrement ils s'entendent bien.

« -Comment vous lui coupez la parole ! fait remarquer Xavier, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. »

Oh my gosh ! Il est magnifique ce sourire ! C'est la perfection absolue !  
Calme-toi cerveau. Surtout que la perfection n'est que subjective.  
Il est divin ce mec. Je rougis bien évidemment, tâche que je suis.

« -Merci Xavier, murmurai-je.  
-Tu as encore ta Supernova ? me demande Mark avec un grand sourire de gamin et les yeux tout pétillant. Elle pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité dans le Football Frontier, niveau lycée. On a inscrit l'équipe, vu que tous les jeunes de moins de dix-huit ans peuvent y participer, les filles comprises. »

Face à ce sourire attendrissant, on ne peut rien refuser.  
Mais bon, face au sourire de Xavier...

« -Oui, je l'ai encore, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je. Une super technique comme celle-là, ça ne s'oublie pas.  
-De toute façon, vous venez vous entraîner avec nous ce soir ? demande Axel alors qu'on entrait dans la classe.  
-Oui, on a hâte d'ailleurs, répond Xavier avant d'être interrompu par le professeur.  
-Installez-vous et sortez vos livres page soixante-dix-huit, nous allons étudier l'œuvre de Montesquieu, un des plus grands philosophes français du dix-huitième siècle. Les six nouveaux, vous avez fait connaissance avec une grande partie de la classe, à ce que je vois, vous vous présenterez donc en fin d'heure. »

Une heure plus tard.

Dans les vestiaires de sport, j'attends les filles qui prennent un temps fou à se préparer. D'après ce qu'ont dit Mark et les autres, nous faisons du basket. OK, ça va être chiant quoi.  
Silvia, qui n'est pas prête, n'arrête pas de parler d'Éric. Elle a l'air de l'aimer, même s'ils ne sont que meilleurs amis. C'est vrai qu'Éric est mignon, mais Xavier est un dieu. Vous voyez les Zeus ? Bah il aurait pu en faire partie sans problèmes.  
Mais bon, toujours est-il que Silvia n'est pas prête et qu'on va se faire littéralement démolir par le prof.

« -Mais putain, dépêche-toi un peu Silvia, s'énerve Tori.  
-Oui, s'il te plaît, déjà qu'il nous aime pas, mais si on arrive en retard, on va prendre cher pendant les matchs, continue Sue.  
-Oui, pleaaase, la suppliai-je. C'est mon premier jour, j'aimerais pas trop me faire remarquer, aie pitié.  
-Les filles ont raison, enchaîne Célia.  
-Oui, c'est bon, je suis prête, répond Silvia en se levant d'un coup. »

Nous arrivons dans la salle. En retard, forcément. Après nous êtres excusées auprès du prof, nous nous asseyons et il nous explique le programme de la séance.

« -Aujourd'hui, c'est les évaluations. Débrouillez-vous pour vous mettre à fond. Attention, parce que je vois les trois quarts de la classe venir, c'est du basket qu'on fait, pas du foot, compris ? Donc on utilise les mains, pas les pieds. On dribble avec les mains, pas les pieds. Et on arrête pas les ballons, on vise le panier. »

Il a dit sa dernière phrase en regardant bien Mark et Tachimukai, me laissant deviner qu'ils ont dû faire des conneries avant. Xavier sembla essayer de protester.

« -Oui, les six nouveaux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez participer aux matchs en équipe, mais vous ne serez pas noté, sauf si vous jouez bien auquel cas, vous aurez peut-être une bonne note. Bien levez-vous, je vais former les équipes. »

Eukééé, je suis avec Mark, Axel, Jude et Xavier (Youpiii !). On commence le match et on se fait quelques passes. Nathan essaie de me faire un tacle instinctivement, et je l'évite aussi instinctivement. Alors qu'aucun de nous n'a le ballon au pied, naturellement. Je fais la passe à Mark, qui le récupère à la God Hand, tout fier d'avoir réussi avant de se rappeler qu'il vient de faire une grosse gaffe. Le prof gueule. Fallait s'y attendre. Faute en faveur de l'équipe adverse. Nathan lance à Éric, qui récupère la balle sur son torse au lieu d'utiliser ses mains. Faute en notre faveur.  
Et ça a été comme ça tout le long de tous les matchs. Des fautes sans arrêt. Aucun panier, sauf un de Stonewall, qui a marqué dans le dos du prof, par un coup de pied dans le ballon.  
En gros, rien d'intéressant ne s'est passé durant ces deux heures, qui m'ont semblé interminables.  
Ah, si ! Un binoclard assez agaçant s'est pris un Northern Impact dans la tronche, suite à une erreur de Fox, qui était plutôt instinctive en fait. Si j'ai bien compris, il s'appelle Willy Glass. Mais selon les gars, il est surnommé « Le piaf » parce que je cite « Un piaf, c'est chiant le matin. La journée aussi. Mais surtout le matin. ». Mignon.  
Cris de joie quand la sonnerie de fin de cours a retentit. Plus de sport !  
Pour la semaine. Cris moins enthousiastes, car le prof a annoncé que nous allons faire de la gym. Cool.  
Nous sommes ensuite allés en cours de math, où le prof est arrivé en retard de quelques minutes. Stonewall a taquiné le prof comme quoi il devait aller chercher un billet de retard, puis sûrement qu'il a trouvé cela marrant, David Samford a surenchérit.

« -Stonewall, je m'arrangeais pour que vous puissiez fini plus tôt mardi prochain. Pour la peine, vous irez corriger le premier exercice au tableau, réplique le prof en ouvrant la porte. »

L'autre râle un peu, mais une fois que nous sommes installés, il obtempère et corrige le fameux exercice, que Torch -car oui, il a fallut que cet abruti de prof me mette à côté de lui- a trouvé difficile au premier abord.

En voyant que Stonewall a finit de corriger l'exercice et que le prof n'y détecte aucune faute, les yeux de Torch s'ouvrent rond comme des soucoupes.

« -Omg, mais comment il a fait ? C'est un dieu ce gars, monsieur ! S'exclame-t-il.  
-Qu'il y a-t-il monsieur... -il regarde sa feuille- Beacons ? l'interroge le prof, alerté par ses cris de singe.  
-Ce mec, c'est un surdoué ! Comment il a fait pour résoudre cette équation ? lui demande vivement Torch.  
-Eh bien, c'est simple jeune homme. Regarde, il fait passer le x de l'autre côté, ainsi que le x au carré. Et là tu soustrais des deux côtés pour avoir zéro à droite. Ici, tu utilises le signe de delta pour résoudre l'équation. Tu y trouves cette réponse. De là, tu utilise le cercle trigonométrique pour avoir le cosinus de pi sur quatre, et tu remplaces x par ce résultat et tu auras la réponse.  
-...J'ai rien compris, annonce finalement Torch avant de se tourner vers Fox. Hé, trou du cul ! On a appris ça à Alius ? »

Le prof écarquille les yeux quand il entend Torch parler ainsi et qu'il le voit, à demi-allongé sur la table de Shawn, pour essayer de voir tout derrière.

« -Oui ma tulipe, mais c'était trop compliqué pour ta cervelle de moineau, lui répond Bryce dans un sourire narquois.  
-J't'emmerde pecnot, fait Claude avant de se retourner pour se retrouver nez à nez face au prof. »

Pris de surprise, il recule automatiquement et sa chaise l'entraîne dans une chute mémorable. S'en suit le rire de Withingale, ainsi que de toute la classe.

« -Je vous ferais remarquer M. Beacons, que nous sommes dans une salle de classe et que ce n'est pas un coin détente, rappelle le prof d'un tout à fait calme.  
-Bah oui, merci j'avais cru comprendre hein ! Le jour où les maths ce sera de la détente...  
-C'est bien la seule chose que tu auras comprise dans la journée, le coupe Fox deux rangs plus loin sans quitter son cahier des yeux. »

Le prof les a complètement ignorés, déjà reparti dans son cours.

« -Un volontaire pour corriger le second exercice ? »

Personne ne répond. Normal en même temps. Les yeux du professeur parcourent la classe pour s'arrêter sur Samford, qui a l'air bien concentré sur ce qu'il fait sur son cahier.  
Notre cher enseignant s'approche de l'ancien élève de la Royal.

« -Samford ! Que gribouillez-vous sur votre cahier ? J'espère que ça n'est pas vos exercices pour aujourd'hui ! »

Le concerné relève les yeux, loin d'être impressionné.

« -Pas du tout ! Nan mais puis quoi encore ? »

Le professeur lui arrachae le cahier des mains et observe longuement le « travail » de Samford, qui panique plus qu'on sache ce qu'il y a fait que ce qu'il n'y a pas fait.

« -Intéressant. Vous devriez vous lancer dans l'art jeune homme. C'est pas si mauvais que ça...  
-V- Vraiment ? bégaya le pingouin-boy.  
-Vraiment, affirma son interlocuteur. Mais pour l'instant, vous êtes en cours de math. Alors vos dessins de banquises, vous les ferez, pendant votre licence d'art ! Maintenant, allez me corriger l'exercice au tableau !  
-Mais... je l'ai pas fait, avoua David d'une toute petite voix. Me frappez pas, s'il vous plaît !  
-Allons David, il est temps de savoir faire vos exercices sans votre cahier au tableau. Regardez Stonewall, il a tout fait sans son cahier.  
-Mais... c'est Caleb aussi ! protesta l'autre.  
-Samford ? appela le prof d'une voix calme mais avec un regard lançant des éclairs.  
-OK, j'y vais, j'y vais ! »

Il se leva et se dépêcha d'aller au tableau, manquant de se prendre une gamelle dans le sac de Sue, qui ne manqua pas de le lui reprocher.

« -Monsieur ? intervient Jude Sharp. Si je puis me permettre, cet exercice est corrigé à la fin du livre. »

Il essaie de sauver David du châtiment qui l'attend. Je suppose du moins.

« -Ah oui, en effet ! Merci Sharp. Samford, vous êtes sauvé. Vous regarderez à la fin du livre pour la suite de l'exercice. À moins que quelqu'un ne veuille qu'on l'explique ? »

C'est flippant. Samford est limite à genoux tellement il prie de façon flagrante pour y échapper.  
Comme si la classe a pitié de lui, personne ne demande d'explications sur l'exercice.

« -Personne, tant pis. Samford, vous allez faire un exercice que je vais dicter au tableau. Les autres faites-le dans votre cahier. »

Le pingouin-boy en est tombé par terre. Le professeur a courut vers lui, croyant d'abord à une syncope, puis s'est rassuré en le voyant se relever, regard déterminé.

« -Pour l'honneur des pingouins ! s'exclama David, ce qui effraya quelques peu le professeur.

Puis le pingouin-boy commença à écrire au tableau.

Lorsque midi a sonné, nous nous sommes tous dépêchés d'aller à la cantine. Nous étions tous affamés, particulièrement Jordan, sans grande surprise. Pendant le dernier quart d'heure, son ventre n'a cessé de gargouiller et il était affalé sur sa table, répétant toutes les deux minutes qu'il avait faim. La première fois, nous avons tous eu peur, le professeur y compris. On aurait dit un monstre marin, tellement c'était puissant. Lorsqu'il a comprit que ça venait de Jordan, le prof l'a laissé tranquille, non sans s'être inquiété pour lui.

« -Greenway, vous avez mangé ce matin ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Bah oui, monsieur ! Faudrait être fou pour ne pas manger le matin ! a rétorqué le vert.  
-Et qu'avez-vous mangé pour être aussi affamé ?  
-Oh, bien trop peu ! Seulement quelques crêpes et deux ou trois bols de céréales..., avait-il avoué les yeux pleins de larmes. Je suis même passé à la boulangerie pour prendre un goûter pour la pause de dix heures, s'était exclamé le capitaine de Gemini Storm. »

Et nous pouvions même confirmer qu'il nous a supplié de l'attendre cinq petites minutes le temps qu'il aille acheter ses rations de survie. Et son goûter, c'était juste une baguette coupée en deux une moitié remplie de nutella, l'autre de confiture.

Toujours est-il que Greenway était tellement pressé qu'il a traversé la grande cour en courant, malgré les avertissements pourtant à prendre en compte de Jude Sharp. Ça n'était pas quelqu'un de qui il fallait ignorer les conseils.

Le Gemini est parti en criant « Nourrituuuuuure ! » vers la cantine, pour glisser et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Il est arrivé devant la cantine en glissant doucement mais lamentablement, sur le ventre.

Lui qui avait faim, il a bouffé de la neige.

Je dois bien admettre que c'était délicieux. Contrairement à Alius, où tout ce que nous mangions était du bio bourré de protéines en tout genre, et uniquement des plats qu'ils disaient équilibrés, dans l'unique but de nous améliorer.

Des cheese burgers, c'était la première fois que je voyais ça dans une cantine.

Beacons et Withingale pour une fois ne se sont pas battus et ont bouffé deux ou trois cheeses chacun. Ils se sont chamaillés une fois seulement, pour avoir le dernier burger, que Jordan a gobé sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Je l'envie cet abruti. Manger autant et ne prendre aucun kilo, il reste aussi athlétique que Xene et les autres. Moi si je suis le même régime alimentaire, je gonfle comme un ballon de baudruche. C'est une injustice de la nature.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le bâtiment de physique chimie quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, le prof nous accueille et nous ouvre la salle de travaux pratiques.

« -Chouette ! On va faire des expériences ! sautille Shawn Frost, qui est arrêté par de l'eau distillée en pleine poire.  
-Allez viens mon glaçon ! s'exclame Claude, avant de se rendre compte que ça n'est pas Fox et de blêmir.  
-Ton glaçon ? répéta Shawn, qui a chauffé tellement vite que les gouttes d'eau s'évaporent. »

Pris de peur, Claude se mit à courir en rond autour des paillasses où se trouvaient les produits. Mais le prince des neiges le rattrapa facilement, grâce à sa grande vitesse. À croire qu'il était à nouveau possédé par Aiden. En soi, son frère jumeau avait laissé une marque dans son caractère. Il avait appris à ne pas se laisser faire et à se faire respecter. Surtout par des teignes de feu, tel que Claude Beacons.

Un peu plus loin, Mark Evans est fasciné par un grand pot de verre d'où s'échappe de la fumée blanche qui se dépose sur la table. Jude à ses côtés lui explique.

« -Alors tu vois ça, Mark ? C'est de l'azote liquide. Normalement, à température normale, c'est sous forme gazeuse. Mais là, la température est si basse que l'on peut avoir de l'azote sous forme de liquide, dit Jude avec un regard scientifique. »

Evans à côté de lui semble épaté et ses yeux brillent de mille feux.

« -Wahou, t'es trop fort Jude ! Et c'est quoi ça à côté ?  
-Suffit de lire sur l'étiquette Mark, répond son interlocuteur, blasé.  
-G... gla... glace... pilée ? Glace pilée ?  
-C'est bien Mark, tu t'améliores. Et tu vois, quand on les met dans de l'eau comme ici -il montra un bol d'eau où un thermomètre prenait la température- l'eau refroidit, explique-t-il. »

Il s'abaisse pour regarder ce que le thermomètre affiche et constate.

« -Là, l'eau est un peu en dessous de zéro degrés, mais n'a pas changé d'état, c'est fou.-il se tourne vers son capitaine et le voit jouer avec les glaçons qui flottent dans le bol. Mark, je te déconseille fortement de mettre ta main dedans, cela pourrait être douloureux.  
-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?  
-C'est très simple Jammy ! commence Jude avant de partir dans des explications complexes sous l'oreille attentive de Mark. »

Un peu plus loin, Claude qui s'était calmé entre temps, souri sadiquement depuis qu'il a entendu que mettre sa main dans l'eau très froide peut faire mal.  
Il se rapproche en mode espion, certes pas très discret mais personne ne fait attention à ses conneries. Puis après avoir examiné le bol, duquel se sont désintéressés Jude et Mark, il attrape le poignet de Nathan Swift un peu à côté et le plonge dans le bol.

S'en suit un grand hurlement du bleu, avant qu'il ne retire violemment sa main et n'attrape Torch par l'arrière de la tête pour lui éclater le visage dans les colorants.

BAM !

« -Pitié, Nathan ! supplie Claude, avant de voler quelques mètres plus loin. »

Wahou. Violent le Swift.  
Faut pas embêter les athlètes.

« -Oh, tulipe ! Un arc-en-ciel décore ta tronche de cake ! s'esclaffe Fox, ce qui a le don d'agacer Torch.  
-C'est comme Rainbow Dash, fait remarquer Samford.  
-Rainbow Dash ? répète Xene, étonné.  
-Dans My Little Pony, y a un poney un peu garçon manqué qu'a une crinière arc-en-ciel et qui s'appelle Rainbow Dash, explique le pingouin-boy sous les yeux écarquillés de tous les autres. »

Un peu après cet incident, les discussions ont repris, et Jude explique encore des trucs à un Mark ébahi par la science.

« -Ça, tu vois Mark, c'est du nitrate d'argent. Ça s'assombrit quand tu le mets au soleil. C'est ce qui était utilisé pour les appareils photos avant le numérique.  
-Waaaah ! répétait le gardien de but, sans perdre un mot de ce que disait son tacticien.  
-Et avec les copains à la Royal, on avait fait une blague à Samford et on en avait mis dans son dentifrice.  
-Sérieusement ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a fait ?  
-Il a eu les dents grisâtres pendant une bonne semaine et celui qui en avait eu l'idée, Master, s'est fait péter la tronche. Tu t'en rappelles Samford ?  
-Oh ça oui, bande de chacals, râla David en se remémorant les scènes. »

Je vis discrètement Fox en attraper un flacon et le glisser dans son sac. Quelque chose me dit que Torch aura en plus de son arc-en-ciel, des dents différentes demain... Puis le professeur est arrivé et a hurlé sur Beacons, lui expliquant qu'il allait rester un bon bout de temps comme ça.

Et malgré les explications répétitives et les aides du prof, nos expériences ont été toutes ratées. Notamment à cause d'un manque important de nitrate d'argent, suite à l'absence d'un des gros flacons. Fox a fait l'innocent à ce moment-là. Les colorants ayant en grande partie été déversés sur le visage de Torch, le prof s'est servi de lui pour montrer les différentes couleurs. Puis après plusieurs bêtises de tout le monde, comme un pigeon se cognant contre une vitre et faisant sursauter Mark, qui en a renversé sa solution corrosive sur la table, pour finalement y faire un trou, ou lorsque Stonewall a décidé d'attraper une mouche et de la mettre dans sa solution irritante, malgré les ultimes protestations de Samford, nous sortons en un seul morceau de la salle.  
C'est un sadique le Caleb hein !

Le moment que j'attendais le plus était le soir, à la fin des cours, à quinze heures trente, l'entraînement de foot. Je me suis ruée vers le terrain. Mercury, Rhionne et les autres du Sun Garden étaient là, en plus de l'équipe. Je fus surprise de voir Lina assister le coach Travis. One-san travaille au lycée donc. Comme si c'était pas pour mieux nous surveiller.  
Après nous être bien échauffé -ce qui veut dire échauffement à la Travis, nous nous mettons en place pour une sorte de triple match inter-équipes. Nous retrouvons nos équipes respectives, et nous affrontons mutuellement.  
Le match le plus intéressant pourrait être celui entre Diamont Dust et Prominence. Ils ne s'étaient jamais affronté à l'Aliea Gakuen. J'aurais rêvé de pouvoir assister à ce match, mais là, je dois me concentrer. Genesis contre Gemini Storm. Ils sont devenus très forts depuis le temps. Ce match aussi va être intéressant. Parole de Reina.  
L'entraînement commence et nous partons à l'assaut des buts adverses.

L'eau de la douche fait du bien après un tel entraînement.  
Lina et Travis nous ont massacrés. D'abord, courir vite longtemps. Cela améliorerait notre endurance et notre vitesse à ce qu'il paraît. Ensuite des tirs au buts. Puis des dribbles... Les coachs ont placé la barre très haut. Sadiques.  
Et la très puissante et digne Genesis, s'est faite laminer lamentablement par la Gemini Storm, anciennement équipe de seconde division, mais qui dépasse le niveau de division suprême. Ils n'ont pas dû y aller mollo sur leurs entraînements eux. Mais au moins, il y a un résultat.  
Quand je sors des douches, Sue Heartland me saute dessus, avec un grand sourire en me tendant mon portable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu avec, celle-là ?

« -Ton Xene-sama t'a envoyé un message, minaude-t-elle. »

J'attrape le portable vivement, non sans rougir -de colère et de honte à la fois- bien évidemment.  
J'avais oublié que le numéro de Xavier était enregistré sous le nom de « Xene-sama » avec un petit cœur.  
Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
C'est de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi adorable, et je n'aurais pas mis ce tel suffixe avec un cœur.

« -Toi, tu en pinces pour Monsieur Foster, non ? roucoule Sue.  
-Qui ? Moi ? Noooon, répondis-je de la manière la plus décontractée possible. »

Et puis... dois-je vraiment lui rendre des comptes ? Certes, je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire de me laisser tranquille. Se faire haïr par Sue n'était pas la chose qui me plairait le plus.

Je sors rapidement des vestiaires pour tomber sur les garçons, portable sur une musique à fond, et chantant dessus, tout en marchant.

« -Mon zboub c'est le plus fort de la planète Terre, chantaient Fox et Torch en cœur, suivis par tous les gars. »

Quand il s'agit de faire des conneries, Fox et Torch sont prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre tiens.  
Seuls Axel et Jude ne chantaient pas, se contentant de discuter. Même Xavier chantait.  
Oh, seigneur. Dites-moi que c'est un rêve.  
Mon capitaine m'aperçoit et me fait un grand sourire, accompagné d'un coucou de la main. Puis d'un second signe de la main, il m'encourage à venir les rejoindre.  
J'écarquille les yeux et recule, pour bousculer sans le vouloir, Silvia qui était sortie avec les autres. Je m'empresse de m'excuser et elles constatent toutes ce qui me laisse stupéfaite.  
La verte éclate de rire et va rejoindre Éric, qui entoure d'un bras ses épaules d'un geste protecteur. Mais merde, ils sont ensemble ou non ?  
Tori se hâte de les suivre et Sue discute maquillage avec An Hasuike et Ai Touchi. Yuki et Camélia qui discutaient ensemble depuis les vestiaires, suivent les autres sans vraiment faire attention à leur chanson.  
Célia se contente de rire et m'entraîne dans leur direction. Nous sortons pour découvrir qu'il a neigé pas mal et que déjà quelques centimètres ont complété ceux de ce matin. Les garçons, excités, décident une bataillent générale. Comment refuser ?

« -Pas d'équipes. Chacun pour sa peau ! hurle Torch en ramassant de la neige pour en jeter. »

Mais il coupé dans son élan par une énorme boule de neige de la part de Bryce. Cela déclare le début de la bataille.  
Tout le monde se bat de son côté, évitant les boules pour s'en reprendre derrière. Shawn et Fox étant dans leur élément sont un peu plus fort et un peu plus rapides mais c'est toujours sympa.

Un peu plus loin, Jordan fait des sculptures de neige. Il n'a pas spécialement tenu à participer à la petite bataille. Bon OK, ce qu'il est en train de construire, c'est une pièce montée en neige mais c'est pas grave. Du moment qu'il ne la bouffe pas, c'est pas gênant.

Je me planque derrière un buisson de justesse et personne ne me voit. Le moment de souffler un peu. Puis qui vois-je à ma droite, lui aussi planqué derrière le buisson voisin ? Xavier Foster, je vous le donne en mille !

« -Ça te dit une alliance ? murmure-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que nous devons nous écarter lorsqu'une boule de neige de la taille d'un ballon de football atterrit entre nous deux.

Après rectification, C'EST un ballon de football. En neige.

« -Eeeeh ! Qui a pris mon ballon de neige ? sembla protester le capitaine de Gemini. Nan, touche pas à mon Diam, ou j't'explose Torch ! Surtout que j'l'ai bien réussit celui-là... »

J'écarquille les yeux, ce qui fait sourire Xene.

« -Alors, tu acceptes qu'on s'allie toi et moi ? Répète-t-il. »

J'aime la façon dont il prononçait « toi et moi ». Je fonds sur place.  
Avant que je ne réponde, j'entends la voix de Torch hurler « Prominence ! Quelle est votre profession ? » et ses coéquipiers lui répondre en faisant les loups.

J'accepte vite fait d'un bredouillement incompréhensible et le rejoins derrière son buisson. Il esquisse un sourire puis me prend au dépourvu.

J'ai mis un certains temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Ses lèvres se sont emparées des miennes. Instinctivement, je réponds au baiser. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je n'entends plus rien autour de moi. Je sens que le rouge me monte aux joues mais j'ignore. Xavier est en train de m'embrasser. M'EMBRASSER !

Wahou. C'est divin en fait.

Lorsque le sens se reculer, j'ouvre les yeux et me prends de plein fouet ses perles vertes, illuminées par cette lueur déterminée.

Un demi-sourire attendri étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il constate ma rougeur, et ses doigts viennent effleurer en une caresse douce ma joue. Sans le vouloir, je frissonne bien-être.

Je nage dans une plénitude mais l'interroge du regard. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

« -Pour sceller notre alliance, lance-t-il dans un clin d'œil. »

Je m'apprête à me relever pour reprendre la bataille, et cette fois-ci à ses côtés -en effet il vient de me booster, mais il me maintient à sa hauteur en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.  
Je suis en effet sauvée de justesse d'une boule de neige.

Il me lance un regard plein de promesses avant que nous ne nous levons d'un même ensemble, pour continuer la bataille.

« -Tous sur Jordan ! hurla Claude, avant d'être suivi par tous les autres. »


End file.
